ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man TAS season 1
Spider-Man TAS is the first show to appear in the MRAU Though the story is very self contained it does reference the larger universe that would follow it, and the ending is a cliffhanger for the Secret Wars Animated movie, which is what the first wave of the MRAU had been leading up to. Episodes # An Amazing Fantasy: ''The episode opens with Peter in a locker, when he gets released from it by his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. As they begin to move towards their class, Peter has flash backs to a few moments ago of him in a fight with some criminals. They get to their science class, taught by Doctor Curt Connors, sitting next to his best friend Harry Osborn. Throughout the class Peter is being teased by Flash Thompson, who sat directly behind him. The lecture causes him to start having flash backs of when he was bit by the spider. Going home to see Aunt May he starts having flash backs of Peter using his power for fame and his Uncle getting shot because of it. The episode ends with a hand holding a Daily Bugle paper of the Spider-Man, the voice of the hand saying 'excellent, my opportunity'. # ''Danger in Disguise: ''On a field trip to Oscorp, only because Harry goes to school at Midtown, the tour is stopped when "Spider-Man" is seen robbing Oscorp. Soon springing into action, Spider-Man stops the criminal, unmasking him to reveal he is a world famous spy named the Chameleon. As the tour begins to leave, Norman is left to stare in awe at the webbing everywhere, thinking to himself how if he could harness such amazing power the world would be his, he would be unstoppable. He soon calls Otto Octavius to discuss his plans to try and make such super humans, when he is interrupted by an old scientist named Adrian Toomes who talks about how he is almost finished with his anti gravity harness. Osborn shoos him away, but then looks over to Toomes, realizing he is on the start of something. # ''Duel of Death: ''The episode opens with a very angry Adrian Toomes storming into Norman's office, realizing Norman stole his work. Realizing he can't win this battle legally, he storms off, claiming he'd get his revenge. We cut to Peter eating with Aunt May, after he eats he goes to put his plates away, discovering all the past due bills. He makes a decision he would find a job and help her pay it off. Suddenly, he hears on the news of yet another attack at Oscorp. Spider-Man spots Toomes, now going by Vulture, in a suit that allows him to fly, holding Osborn hostage. Spider-Man defeats him by using electro magnetic pulses to malfunction the suit and begins to wonder why so many criminals are flocking over to Oscorp. The episode ends with a criminal named Flint Marko getting let out of prison to find out that Norman Osborn paid his bail, Norman then reveals he has a proposition for Flint. # ''Unstoppable Sandman: ''Flint, Otto, and Norman are in a lab. Fint, being in a generator of sorts is heard crying in agony as Otto is working away at a computer. When Flint exits he finds that his body his made of sand, Norman tells him to go out and steal as much as he'd like with his new found powers. Otto, being quite annoyed asks why Norman would say that. Norman says it was a test to see when he fights Spider-Man. Spider-Man is then seen fighting some criminals who were robbing a grocery store. Spider-Man stops them, however, gets things thrown at him by the owners of the store. Quite annoyed, he storms off, having been needing to get to school anyway. While there, he ends up seeing that Spider-Man is being called a criminal by the Daily Bugle owner, J. Jonah Jameson. He is furious at this, when Sandman breaks into Midtown High. He holds the principle captive, demanding a diploma. If not, he would begin to start killing the kids. Peter slips away and changes into Spider-Man, stopping Flint by tricking him to turn into a ball of sand, and webbing him up in a sack. When the police arrive Spider-Man sneaks away, changing back into Peter. Peter nervously moves towards Gwen, asking if she would like to go on a date later, who says yes. As the police begin to leave, sand is seen leaking from the bag. We then see Norman who is scolding Otto for his failure, he then says it's alright, because they have a new test subject who needed their help. Just then, a white haired lady moved into the lab. # ''When a black cat crosses your path: Otto and Norman are working in the lab, the girl, who is revealed to be Felicia, is being injected by Otto with some sort of serum. After asking what his metallic arms were for, she asked what he had did. The serum he had injected would allow her to subconsciously manipulate a battle field as well as give her super strength and speed. After Norman asked what she would do with her new found power, she comments that she should probably give her father a call. We see Peter entering the Daily Bugle asking about the job offer, seeing as he had no other option. Jonah Jameson tells him to play in traffic, but Peter keeps insisting. Eventually Jonah gives in, saying that if he could get a good photo of Spider-Man he'd have the job. Peter is on his way to his date, when he heard an alarm going off. Annoyed, he changes into Spider-Man and goes to stop the criminal, he finds Black Cat who had been robbing a jewelry store, chasing after. He struggled a bit, trying to take pictures at the same time. She stops, saying she gave up and she couldn't resist him. Peter is surprised by this and she says it's because she was starting to fall for him. As Peter moved closer he slipped on a puddle, giving Black Cat the opportunity to escape. He then realized what time it was, rushing to Gwen. Gwen had just started to leave the restaurant, very upset with Peter. She says that they are threw and leaves. On his way home, Peter hears about a break in at a highly facilitated SHIELD prison called the Raft. Quickly swinging over in hopes of pictures he sees Black cat trying to break out the notorious thief Walter Hardy. It's revealed that this is the Black Cat's father, Peter attempts to stop her, but a ceiling caves in on him, letting Black Cat escape with her father. Peter gets up and leaves before SHIELD agents arrive. # Face to face with the Lizard: ''Connors is seen at his house with some strange formula. He injects it into himself, causing him to grow a new arm. His wife looks on in shock. Peter is seen at the Daily Bugle, turning in the photos of him and Black Cat, Jameson says he'll see if he'll follow through and tells Peter to scram. Peter leaves, realizing he was ripped off. He then is called by Martha Connors, telling him to come quickly. He sees that arm of his teacher grew back, commenting on his odd eyes, however Connors assures him it's a side effect. As Peter is leaving he hears screams, returning as Spider-Man he finds that Connors transformed into a giant Lizard. He attempts to stop him, but he gets away. Connors tries to create a serum to turn all of New York into Lizard monsters, however Spider-Man approaches him once more, using a serum he made to cure him. At the end of the episode Peter gets a call from the Daily Bugle, saying he got the job. The scene then cuts to the Raft, SHIELD agents are running about with weapons in their hands, talking of a break out. It zooms out and a silhouette of the Vulture is seen flying away. # ''Vulture returns: Peter is sitting at lunch, talking to Gwen, but she isn't listening, turning her back. Suddenly Liz Allen shows up to Peter, trying to flirt with him. Peter's a bit nervous at first, trying to explain to her that he isn't exactly looking. Suddenly Flash Thompson shows up, claiming he'd wail on Peter for hitting on his girl. Just then, the Vulture bursts into the school, grabbing Harry. He demands that the kids tell Norman to come and bring money if he wants to see his son again and flies off. Peter changes into Spider-Man, following after. He stops the Vulture by webbing his wings together, spraining his arm in the process. # A living brain: A scientist, named Miles Warren, shows up at Midtown high to show off his amazing new robot called the Living Brain, designed to solve any problem. Flash comments on how dumb it is and Peter calls Flash stupid. This causes Flash to drag Peter outside with a group of students in order to beat him up. As they leave the robot begins to twitch slightly. The robot got up, commenting on how humans enslaved robot kind, attacking the scientist. Outside, Peter decides to fight back, grabbing Flash by his collar. Just then, his spider senses go off, seeing the Living Brain approaching. He shoves Flash out of the way before it attacks him, Flash tries to get everyone to safety, calling Peter a coward as he runs away. Spider-Man shows up, destroying the robot. Teachers are commenting on how bad they feel for having this happen to Warren, but Warren says it wasn't all bad. He looks to Peter whom he heard defending his creation, saying that at least he found that there are still bright kids, making a joke about how he'd just love to clone a Peter for his own. # Electrifying: We see an electrician working inside a device at Oscorp. Not knowing he was there, Otto Octavius goes to the device that he had been working on as a pet project. He activates it, causing the electrician, named Max Dillion, to cry for help. An ambulance arrives, taking him away and Otto gets fired for his recklessness, Osborn saying he'd deal with Spider-Man himself. We see Jameson ranting at Peter for more pictures, causing Peter to leave, thinking about how he'd possibly get them. He changes to Spider-Man, hoping to find some sort of crime. At the hospital screaming his heard as Max Dillion leaves the hospital room. He comments on how he loves his powers and how they are the best thing to happen to him. Peter shows up, getting into a fight with the new villain, now called Electro. As he hits Electro he gets electrocuted, Electro blasts him away, riding away on telephone wires. Peter goes home and makes insulated gloves, and goes trying to find Electro. Eventually Spider-Man finds him robbing a bank, much to Electro's surprise, Peter knocks him out. As Peter goes home he sees Aunt May is nowhere to be seen. He then gets a call from the hospital, telling Peter that his Aunt his very ill. # Enforcers: We see Osborn talking to a group of Mercenaries call the Enforcers, asking if they could bring Spider-Man in for him to study. The agree after they hear how much Osborn is offering. Peter, at Midtown High, is sitting at a table alone. He's sad of what the heard about Aunt May, when Gwen Stacy shows up at the table. She said she's sad to hear about what happened to his Aunt. As they talk some more Gwen Stacy admits she might have been a little harsh and the two get together. Peter soon hears on the news of a gang war at Manhattan, Peter contemplates whether he should just give up. He remembers his Uncle saying that with great power came great responsibility. He sighs and tells Felicia he had to leave to do his job. He shows up as Spider-Man, seeing that there was no gang war, it was all staged by the Enforcers. He gets into a fight with them, winning by tricking them into running into a web. When the police arrive they see that only two of the Enforcers are there, somehow Montana got away. Returning to the Bugle to give Jameson the photos to pay for his Aunts treatment he learned Betty had quit for some reason. # Eight armed menace: We see Otto Octavius working inside an abandoned warehouse on his previous experiment, ranting angrily about Norman Osborn, when suddenly the project explodes. It then fades to a POV shot of Otto in the hospital. They talk about how the metalic arms had fused with his spine and the radiation was effecting his brain. He gets up, attacking the hospital staff, causing Spider-Man to come and stop them. He tries to stop Otto but ends up getting beaten badly. Otto his about to give the finishing move when he realizes the hospital staff got away. Refusing to waste anymore time, he leaves Spider-Man and goes to find Norman. Spider-Man is sitting on a rooftop, wondering how he could have lost, Black Cat is revealed to be behind him, encouraging him to continue since the Spider-Man she knew wouldn't give up. Spider-Man takes these words of encouragement and goes to Oscorp, stopping Otto before he kills Norman. As he's being taken away, Otto swears revenge on Spider-Man. # Menace of Mysterio: When Peter goes into the Daily Bugle he finds tons of reports of Spider-Man robbing and assaulting people. He finds this odd, when suddenly every TV and phone changes to show the same screen. A man named Mysterio appears on it, challenging the criminal Spider-Man. Everyone praises Mysterio for being a hero who is trying to Spider-Man. Figuring Mysterio must be the one framing Spider-Man he takes the challenge, he ends up getting made a fool of due to the villain's illusions and retreats, but not without placing a spider tracer on him first. He follows Mysterio to his hide out where he reveals he was once a famous special effects artist named Quentin Beck. Special effects didn't make him enough fame, so he decided he would be famous for defeating Spider-Man. Peter reveals that he was recording the conversation the whole time. Furious, Mysterio fills the room with smoke so he could kill Spider-Man, but due to his spider senses, Peter apprehends him. # Kraven's First Hunt: We see Chameleon on a phone in an abandoned hotel room. He refers to the man as step brother and tells him about how he found his next big hunt. We then cut to Midtown high, where a now returned to normal Curt Connors assigns Peter as Liz Alen's tutor, to which Gwen is upset about. On his way home, he hears of a robbery. Changing into Spider-Man he quickly makes his way to the scene. He apprehends the criminals, but is assaulted by a man who calls himself the Kraven. Before the Kraven makes his escape Peter places a spider tracer on him. Peter leaves to go tutor Liz, who isn't focused on learning, as much as she is with flirting with Peter. when the spider tracer stops beeping he says he needs to leave, as he found Kraven's location. He goes there, getting into a fight with him, only to see it was the Chameleon in disguise. From behind Peter gets attacked by the real Kraven. Peter webs them both up and leaves, the police take Chameleon away for escaping from the Raft, however Kraven gets to go free since there's nothing linking him to any crimes. He swears revenge on Spider-Man. The episode ends with J. Jonah Jameson confronting Norman Osborn with a man. After being asked, Jameson explains he wants Norman to make the man into something that will really bring an end to Spider-Man. # Coming of the Scorpion: The episode starts in Oscorp, where Osborn was fusing the man, who was named MacDonald Gargan, with the DNA of a scorpion. When asking about this, Norman tells Jameson that a scorpion is a spider's natural enemy. We cut to Midtown high where Flash is stuffing Peter into a locker for Liz Allen talking about him. Eventually his friend Harry lets him out. The news comes on and they see how Jameson challenges Spider-Man to fight the Scorpion. Knowing he needed the money for Aunt May, he leaves school to go fight the Scorpion. Spider-Man loses the fight, but just as he's about to get killed by Scorpion, Scorpion has a mental break down. It turns out the DNA was going to his mind, making him go mad. He leaves to go rob as many banks as possible. When Spider-Man comes to he chases after. After a long fight, Spider-Man ends up subduing the enemy, demanding to know where all these powered enemies are coming from. After an interigation, Scorpion finally reveals that it was all Norman Osborns doing, leaving Peter distressed since it was his best friend's dad. # Turning Point: Upon hearing that someone paid the bail of the Enforcers and Doc Ock, Spider-Man swings over, thinking it could be no good. He sees that none other than Betty Brant paid the bail. Confused, he followed her car to an abandoned warehouse, where he see Montana had been holding her bother hostage. Peter swings down to stop the criminals, however, while in the fight Betty's brother his killed. He goes over to comfort her, letting the Enforcers and Doc Ock escape. She yells at him, calling him a menace, so he swings off feeling distraught. When he gets home he sneezes, mentioning that he might be catching a cold # Unmasked?: The episode opens with Otto sitting in an old warehouse ranting at a whole bunch of newspaper clippings of Spider-Man, ranting about how he would have never been fired if it weren't for him, claiming he will get his revenge. Betty, who is now back at the Daily Bugle, is seen moving through the Daily Bugle, everyone saying their condolences. Peter is shone in the back suffering from a fever. Suddenly Doc Ock breaks into the Bugle through Jonah's window, grabbing Betty with his metallic arms. He claims that if they want to save Betty, Jonah will put out a story demanding Spider-Man come fight him. Peter's powers had gone due to him getting the fever, but he knew he had to save Betty, so he showed up anyway where a large crowd was waiting due to Otto wanting to humiliate Peter in public. Due to having no powers, Peter doesn't put up much of a fight, losing very quickly to Otto. He then grabs Peter and unmasks him, when everyone sees it's Peter they figure he dressed that way to save his co-worker and that's the reason Spider-Man had no powers. As Otto begins to storm off, Peter placed a spider tracer on him. After a good nights rest, the fever had passed and Peter tracks Otto back to the warehouse. A fight breaks out and in the midst of it a fire starts. The smoke ends up knocking Otto out and Peter if forced to drag him out of the warehouse where SHIELD agents soon arrive after Peter leaves. # Going Mad: Peter is forced by Jameson to and help interview psychiatrist named Dr. Rinehart. The psychiatrist goes on a rant saying how Spider-Man is made and urges the Bugle staff to publish the story so that Spider-Man can come to him for help. Peter says it's a dumb idea, but Jameson does so anyways. The next day Peter goes to school, where he is yelled at by Flash for the story that was published. Flash claims that the story is fraud and dedicates to clearing his heroes good name. After school Peter is swinging home to confront a robbery. He swings down to stop it when he sees Black Cat, Doc Ock, Sandman, and Vulture attack him. When he goes to fight back, the four simply vanish and he realizes there was no robbery at all. This gets Peter paranoid that he might actually be going mad. So he swings to where Dr. Rinehart had offered Spider-Man to show up to, only to find that everything was on the ceiling. Thinking it must be his mind, Peter begins to beg Dr. Rinehart for help. Meanwhile, Flash is seen throwing files on the desk of Jameson. Jameson tells the teen to leave, but upon reading the news he realizes that he has a duty to report the truth and rushes over to where Dr. Rinehart's office was. Peter was about to give his secret identity, when Flash and Jameson rush through the doors. Flash throws the files to Spider-Man and explains that Rinehart didn't exist. He just simply showed up one day with no records. This causes Dr. Rinehart to reveal he was Mysterio and begins to run, until Flash tackles him. After Peter webs him up he congratulates his fan and begins to leave as Jameson starts to yell at him. The episode ends with Flash feeling proud of himself for helping his hero. # The End of Spider-Man: Spider-Man is seen quickly swinging to see Aunt May in the hospital, when he is suddenly attacked by Sandman who wants revenge. Not caring for the villain he runs away, causing him to be a laughing stock. He spends the entire day with his Aunt. Felicia sees this on the news, figuring something must be wrong if he's willing to run away. She gets her father, the Cat, to do a favor by hacking into all the screens of Time Square with the message "meet me on the Statue of Liberty". Peter sees the message, but ignores it, contemplating giving up his duty as Spider-Man to continue watching over his dear Aunt. Seeing that Sandman had now been causing havoc all over New York, Flash decides to do something about it, dressing up as Spider-Man himself. As Sandman flies down the street, destroying cars and property as he passed, Flash stood in his path, challenging the villain to a fight. Sandman beats Flash quickly, unmasking him in front of the Daily Bugle reporters. He claims he will kill Flash on live television, right after he took care of something. Peter sees this on the news from the hospital room, realizing he has to act. # Spidey Strikes Back: The episode starts with Black Cat looking over Sandman's base, about to break in and save Spider-Man, when the Enforcers reveal to be behind them. Tons of things go wrong for the enforces, such as their guns jamming and them tripping due to her powers, but Ox ends up sneaking from behind and knocking her out. She comes to next to Flash tied up, commenting how she got over he crush for Spider-Man, seeing that he was just an ordinary person. A camera man is seen being held hostage as well, pointing the camera to the group. Sandman gets a pistol from Montana, pointing it to Flash's forehead. Just as he's about to pull the trigger, a comment is heard from behind saying that of all the evil things he's done, the worse thing Sandman ever did was wear that dumb shirt every day. Spider-Man swings down, kicking Sandman over. Seeing that Flash wasn't Spider-Man, Felicia quickly ends up falling for Spider-Man once more. She pushes the chair over, breaking free. As Spider-Man beats the Enforcers, Sandman starts making his get away. Just as he's about to exit, Black Cat appears from behind. He turned in fear, but saw she wasn't doing anything. He simply laughed as he walked out of the door, however, due to her powers of bad luck, a car ended up crashing and exploding. The fire turned part of Sandman to glass, immobilizing him for the SHIELD agents to arrive. Peter ends up scolding Flash for being careless and nearly getting himself killed. We then see Jameson storming into Oscorp, yelling a Osborn since Scorpion never finished Spider-Man off. Osborn, who had been mixing chemicals at the time said he had just the thing for Jameson. # To catch a spider: ''The episode starts with Jameson at Oscorp, where he shows Jameson his newest device. A robot which can track spider DNA, Norman then explains it will constrain Spider-Man for Jameson to show up later to unmask. It then cuts to Parker at school, who is getting a swirly by Flash for Liz hitting on him. He moves out of the school, complaining that he can't beat up Flash due to his identity. His spider senses then ring as the robot shows up. He quickly changes into Spider-Man, attempting to web up the robot. However this fails as the webs don't stick. The robot then grabs Spider-Man and he struggles to get free. Jameson takes this opportunity to get over. Spider-Man, using his knowledge on robotics, finds out where the CPU is, elbowing it in the chest, causing the robot to break down. Jameson shows up, seeing Spider-Man is gone. He calls Norman, yelling at him for his failure. Norman reveals he did that to distract Jameson as he worked on his new project to rid the world of Spider-Man, looking to a green formula. # ''Then came the Goblin: The episode starts where the last episode left off. Jameson continues to scream at Norman, and he simply hangs up. He looks to the formula in his hands, drinking the whole thing. He then collapses to the floor, screaming in pain. When he gets back up, he begins laughing uncontrollably in tears. He starts to talk about how it went horrible wrong, before interrupting himself and commenting how it's horrible right. He slid a green ski-mask over his face, pulling a small hand gun from under his desk, commenting on how it was time to cause some trouble. It then cuts to a film crew in Times Square, where a director, John Semper (Played by himself), writer Stan Lee (played by himself), and actor Christopher Daniel Barnes (played by himself) are filming their new hit show 'The Amazing Adventures of Super-Spider'. The now psychotic Norman moves onto the set, opening fire at one of the camera men. As the rest try to escape, he points the weapon at them saying that if they dare go anywhere he'd open fire. Eventually, Spider-Man, who had just got done fighting the robot, spots this happening. He swings lower, yanking the gun from Norman's hand. Peter quickly webs the masked Norman, commenting for him to go back to Osborn and tell him that Spider-Man was coming for him. When he hears this, Osborn starts to laugh uncontrollably, breaking the webbing as if it were nothing. He charges at Peter, knocking him over, apparently the serum he took gave him super speed and strength to rival Peter. The two fight long and hard, but eventually Parker is over powered, at gun point. He tries to push away Norman's arm, but it does nothing. Osborn fires, only to realize he was out of bullets. He then comments on how he probably shouldn't have killed so many people on the way to the filming location. He shrugs, throwing a gas bomb on the ground and ran off. We then see Norman at Oscorp, moving into a room with a sign saying 'Future projects for SHIELD'. He picks up a few pumpkin bombs, puts on a costume. and turns on a hovering glider. As he gets on the final words of the episodes are Norman saying that he can't wait to show the world the Green Goblin. # Goblin and the Gangsters: We see Peter at the Daily Bugle, asking if Jameson could give him a raise due to his Aunt. This causes Jameson to yell at him, saying that back in his day if they wanted extra payment they'd work hard for it. He then tells Peter to instead look into the disappearing gangs then come back about that raise. Reluctantly, he looks into it. He finds out which gang is next to go by finding a pattern in the attacks. He shows up to an old abandoned church and watches from above, waiting. The doors suddenly break open as the Green Goblin flies in on his glider, throwing a bomb at the gang leader. Suddenly, a web caught the bomb, swinging it out of the way, Spider-Man swings down and kicks the Goblin off his glider. He webs up the gang leader so he doesn't get away and fights with the Goblin. Peter soon recognizes Goblin as the man who held up the people who were filming the show. As Peter's about to lay a hit in on Goblin's jaw, he stops. The Goblin begs for Spider-Man to help him and ends up getting into an argument with himself as if he were two different people. Spider-Man starts to approach him, asking him to calm down, when the Goblin throws out a gas bomb. He hops on the glider and flies away, leaving Peter forced with getting the gangsters out of the church. Goblin, on his glider, floats above the street, looking down as the gang members are arrested, commenting that it was just what he wanted, for all the gangs to stay off the street leaving only his to flourish. Peter then turns in the photos to Jameson, who follows through on his promise, but not in the way Peter thought. His so called raise was just a bar of milk chocolate, causing Peter to storm out of the Bugle in a fit. # Goblin's Reign: Goblin has been reigning supreme over New York, everyone is now living in fear. At school Peter hears that Flash is holding a Spider-Man fanclub meeting to try and encourage Spider-Man, funded by Norman Osborn. Peter ignores the invite, which he received because they needed a photographer. He instead sneaks into Oscorp to find out what's going on, when he stumbles into Norman's lab, realizing he is the Green Goblin. He quickly swings over, realizing the fan club meeting was a trap. He begins to fight against the Green Goblin, telling him that this isn't him. Norman reveals that it is Norman, he came to terms with his darker side, his true side. Getting badly beaten by Spider-Man he starts to fly away, claiming he will be back. # Goblin the Crime Master: The episode opens with a small group of gangsters in a building, when suddenly a pumpkin bomb crashes through the window. It cracks open with an invitation to join the Goblin Gang and to tell everyone about it. It then fades to Peter at the Daily Bugle being yelled at by Betty Brant, though he has no idea what he did wrong. He soon finds that she liked him, but when she visited his aunt in the hospital she said something about a woman name Mary Jane. This confuses Peter since he's never met anyone by that name before. Jameson yells at Peter to leave since he's wasting time so he does. As Peter is exiting, Norman Osborn enters. Peter stops in, saying it an honor to meet him, shaking his hand. While he does so Peter put a spider tracer on him to keep an eye on him. Peter eventually follows the tracer, finding Goblin at a pier. Norman throws a pumpkin bomb, stunning Spider-Man. He holds up Peter's unconscious body in front of his mini army and the episode suddenly ends. # Goblin's End Game: Peter starts to wake up, realizing he was now tied up in chains. He sees himself on a podium with Goblin surrounded by men. When the criminals demand Goblin show who is under the mask, Norman convinces them not to since it'll be better when his loved ones wont recognize who he is. When everyone cheers, Norman whispers in Peter's ear "Isn't that right, Parker". He throws him to the crowd which start trying to beat him. The cops burst through the warehouse and a gun fight begins Spider-Man breaks free and is about to help the cops, but he sees Goblin getting away. He chases the Goblin, kicking him off the rooftop demanding he tells how he knows. Goblin explains that it was very easy and obvious, especially with his mind. He wont tell anyone though, since it's more fun this way. Peter calls him sick and wails on him. He's about to web him up, but Goblin throws down a smoke bomb, vanishing. Peter reflecting on how Norman said that Peter should watch the back of him and his loved ones. He looks down at a piece of the torn uniform Goblin left behind. With Goblin gone, the gangs were all arrested, but the news notes that Goblin is still on the lose, and wonders if he will ever be known to the public. The episode then cuts to the hospital, where Peter is pushing Aunt May out on a wheel chair, who is now healthy enough to come back home. After the credits Peter is on a rooftop, reflecting on his life, he concludes that though being a hero is hard, he has to be one because it's his responsibility, meaning Spider-Man is here to stay. Just then a strange orb appears out of the sky, zapping Peter and causing him to vanish. Putting an end to the first season. Cast Peter Parker/Spider-Man: ''Christopher Daniel Barnes ''Gwen Stacy: ''Lacey Chabert ''Harry Osborn: ''Gary Imhoff ''Curt Connors/Lizard: ''Joseph Campanella ''Flash Thompson: ''Joseph Campanella ''Liz Allen: ''Marla Rubinoff ''Aunt May: ''Julie Bennett ''Uncle Ben: ''Ed Asner ''Chameleon: ''Steve Blum ''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: ''Neil Ross ''Otto Octavius/Doc Ock: ''Efrem Zimbalist Jr ''Adrian Toomes/Vulture: ''Eddie Albert ''Flint Marko/Sandman: John DiMaggio J. Jonah Jameson: J.K Simmons Betty Brant: Grey DeLisle Ned Leeds: Andrew Kishino Robbie Robertson: Rodney Saulsberry Eddie Brock: Hank Azaria Felicia Hardy/Black Cat: Jennifer Hale Walter Hardy/The Cat: James Remar Martha Connors: Giselle Loren Billy Connors: Toby Scott Ganger Miles Warren: Jonathan Harris Living Brain: Scott Menville Max Dillion/Electro: Jim Wise Montana: Jeff Bennett Fancy Dan: Steven Weber Ox: Mark Hamill Quentin Beck/Mysterio: David Kaye Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven: Jim Cummings MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion: Richard Moll Mr. Davis: Corey Burton